psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster
Monster to czternastoletnia suczka rasy Berneński Pies Pasterski . Nie ma zawodu w PP bo jest ich jakby wrogiem. Ale tak na codzień jest piratem. Suczka ma pomarańczowe łatki,poliki, nadgarstki . Biały pyszczek i brzuch . Czarna karnacja domiuje na reszcie ciała.Suczka ma oklapnięte uszy i jaskrawo zielone oczy. Jej futro jest połyskujące i puchate. Ma bliznę. Ma wielki ogon Suczka jest groźna i wredna. Jest twardzielką i chłopczycą. NIGDY PRZE NIGDY BY NIE WŁOŻYŁA SUKIENKI. Stoczyła parę walk i każdą wygrała. Potrafi być naprawdę agresywna. W części jest dobra ,a w drugiej nie. Ma stylowy charakter jak chłopak nastoletni. Nie czuje bólu. Ma serce zimne jak lód!!! Jedyne uczucie które zna to miłość . Do Leo. Suczka przy nim ma zaćmienie złej postaci. Ale jednak jest bardzo złą osobą. Jej szczęki same się rwą do zagryzienia. Modelki i paniusie są dla niej koszmarem . Cierpi jak np. Briana i Victoria rozmawiają o modzie... To ho ho! Robi się groźnię. Nie ma lowelasa który przy podrywie nie dostał w pysk!Dzieci to jej koszmar!!! NIENAWIDZI ICH ! Często na nie mówi "Bachor" czy "Pajac". Używa stwierdzenia chłopskiego . Jej powiedzonkiem jest "WYLYŹ!!!" To jej najczęściej mówione słowo. Mówi też "Toten" czy np."Zara!!". "Trzymej!" też często mówi.Dla Leo jest bardzo spokojna !powtórzę SPOKOJNA!!! Od niego to może dostawać kwiaty ,czekoladki oraz co popadnie! No dobra teraz bez jaj ... JEST ZAKOCHANA W NIM! . ONA! . Często trudno jej to powiedzieć ,ale bardzo mocno go lubi, tak jak on ją. Bardzo waleczna i silna . Dla piesków w PP . Jest taka sama jak na codzień ,ale trochę ,ale ciut,ciut inna. Do mądrali jest bardzo agresywna . Paniusi nie znosi!, o lowelasach nie wspomnę . Ale w takim czymś to Leo wkracza i ma spokój ! Dla tych twardzielek to nawet jest oki. Suczka jak by byłą w PP to była by tą silniejszą. Jak ochotnik/czka się zgłasza na klepanko to wychodzi cały w sinikach . Dla Leo uwaga,uwaga jest nawet słodka.... ONA! Bardzo jest szybka . Potrafi zagryźdć np. przy małym wypadku. . Jest bardzo zwina. Skacze na 5 m. Idealnie steruje okrętem Rodzice nie znani Leo- Chłopak ale nie do końca..... Jest to czapka piracka. Posiada tez klapkę na oko. Nosi czasem też chustę całą czarną z na czele czaszką psa (wiecie chyba....) Nosi czasem czarną kamizelkę Posiada pistolet,miecz,armatę. Ma też namierzacz oraz latarkę wraz z lupą. Jest to metalowo- brązowo okręt . Nosi nazwę "Piracki Koszmar ". Pływa zawsze nim gdy atakuje jakiś statek Piosenki '- '',,Pani Pirat " - W ,,Wojna na Oceanie " '''Odcinki- Leo,Quick,Maya - kamraci Fiell,Mander- kamraci Markiel-kamrat(czyści statek XD) Boli!?NICC Angielska - Kira Kosarin Polska -??? # Walki # Leo # Noc # Ocean # Spokuj # Emocje # Władać na statku # Biegi # Siłownie się # Może # Horrory *Jest w pół złą postacią. No dobra trochę bardzi *Nie lubi PP choć nie chce go zniszczyć *Jest zakochana ONA w Leo *Z PP zawsze ma na pieńku *Jest agresywna *Ma świecące oczy a szczególnie w nocy. *Jej ziernica jest zwana kocią *Mieszka na statku *Stoczyła wiele wal i każdą wygrała *Mieszka też na Karaibach *Jest złą piratką *Każdy który wchodzi niej w droge jak jest zdenerwowana to nie wychodzi w całości *Nie zna empati *Ma serduco z lodu *Jedyne uszucie które zna to miłość *Z PP się średnio dogaduje *Nienawidzi kobiecości. *Jest twardzielką * Jest waleczna Monster.png 1520796786361.jpg|Wraz z Leo Monster_X_Leo_at_their_pirate_ship.PNG|Śliczny rysunek narysowaney przez Chye , Marevst FOREVER. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Zła postać Kategoria:Monster Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Berneński Pies Pasterski Kategoria:Berneńskie Psy Pasterskie Kategoria:Pirat Kategoria:Piratka Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Duże suczki